The Bridges We Burn
by Logan Parker
Summary: When a woman shows up claiming her thirteen-year old son is Bobby’s the oldest Mercer’s secret past is revealed. Bobby’s hatred for the older woman, as well as his denial of the kid doesn't go over well with Jack. NOT romance. Full summary inside.
1. The Wake Up Call

**Summary**: When a woman shows up on the Mercer's doorstep claiming her thirteen-year old son is Bobby's, pieces of the oldest Mercer's secret past is revealed. However Bobby's hatred for the older woman, as well as his denial of the trouble-making, mysterious kid does not go over well with his youngest brother Jack. Determined to discover Jack's relationship with the drug-addicted woman and her smart-mouth son, he invites the two to stay with them. This proves to be a mistake though, when the woman 'disappears' after meeting his brothers, and the boy makes more enemies than friends. And still, neither the boy or his brother are giving answers.

**Note**: This is slightly AU. Bobby is in his early thirties, and Jack is in his late teens (around 17). Evelyn has already been murdered, but Jack does not die. Angel and Jerry will also be in the story, it is called _Four Brothers _for a reason. No, this is NOT romance. The woman will make few and far between appearances. Rated T for language.

**The Bridges We Burn**

**Chapter One: The Wake Up Call**

Bobby wasn't father material. Though it was an irrational thought, sometimes Bobby Mercer even thought it was impossible for him to be a father. Sure, he slept around. As a matter of fact, Bobby didn't think there were many women in Detroit that he _hadn't_ slept with. But none had ever gotten pregnant. Not with his kid anyways. And all this came back to the fact that Bobby Mercer couldn't be a father. No, God wasn't that cruel.

At least he thought God wasn't that cruel until Saturday morning at eight o' clock, an ungodly hour, when the doorbell rang once. Twice. Three times in a row. Bobby had considered ignoring the fucker. Staying in bed where it was warm and not getting up until noon or so. But then he had a better idea.

"I'm gonna bash the motherfucker's head in, I swear to God," he swore. Which was perhaps his first mistake. After all, Ma had told him time and again, that it was bad luck to 'swear to God'. Bobby grudgingly grabbed the t-shirt he had worn the day before and threw it over his head. Inside out.

"Ring the goddamned doorbell one more time and see what happens," Bobby muttered under his breath as he took the stairs two at a time to the bottom floor. The winter air caused the hardwood to protest and sting his already cold feet even worse.

"What the hell do you want, waking up-" Bobby started, only stopping when he recognized the face he was staring at. Bobby could only gape stupidly as he took in the forty-plus year old woman standing outside his door, smirking smugly and wrapping her arms more tightly around herself.

"Bobby Mercer. Ya' haven't changed a bit," she noted blankly, giving a tight smile as she tilted her head to one side. Bobby raised his eyebrows, tried desperately to think of a smart comeback, and finally settled with,

"Sabrina Wood. Well, I'll be damned." And really, he could think of nothing else to say. It had been what? Twelve? Thirteen years? Longer? Fuck his memory was bad.

"Well, are ya going to invite me in or what?" She asked coyly. Bobby noticed that she too hadn't changed a bit. Still a slut, he thought bitterly.

"Or what," Bobby stated coldly, finally remembering it was snowing and cold as hell outside.

"Bobby, is that any way to treat an old friend? I drove all the way from Minnesota to see you," She pouted, feigning hurt. Bobby huffed. Oh how much he hated the female species.

"Fine. Get in. But be quiet, I don't want my brother waking up. He'll be grouchy as all get out," Bobby sneered. His statement was partly true- Jack would be grouchy if he was woken up so early. But the main reason for the statement was to remind miss 'old friend' that normal people would still be sleeping at this hour.

"Didn't know you had any brothers," Sabrina commented, as an afterthought, as she waltzed into the living room after Bobby. Bobby knew that Sabrina couldn't give a rat's ass about his life or family.

"Yeah. Three. Now what do what?" Bobby deadpanned, not in the mood to play games. Hell, _he_ was grouchy.

"Coffee would be nice," The woman replied smartly. Bobby grit his teeth. What a bitch.

--

The who-can-glare-at-who-the-longest game was really starting to get on Bobby's nerves. He had served the woman coffee, even offered her to sit at the kitchen table, and still she had yet to give him a reason why she was here. He was seriously considering kicking her out and going back to bed when Sabrina pulled out a picture from her left pocket and laid it down on the middle of the table.

A boy. About fifteen, but Bobby really couldn't tell. He had dark green eyes and even darker black hair, with light skin. Bobby knew he would be considered 'attractive' to most girls his age. His red sweater was almost too big form him, and the picture was most certainly taken against the boy's will. Bobby glanced over the picture uninterested before glancing back up at the woman across from him.

"His name is Micah. Well, Micah James, but he goes by Jaime," Sabrina said. Bobby couldn't decipher if she was proud of the boy or just simply stating a fact. Either way something was off and Bobby did not like where this was headed.

"Congratulations. Isn't it a little late to be having a baby shower?" Bobby answered, trying to look anywhere but at the blank staring eyes of the boy in the photograph.

"He's thirteen," She said, ignoring his biting comment. Bobby shrugged. He wished that heavy, gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away. No, Bobby Mercer did not like this conversation at all.

"Well," Sabrina encouraged, "Don't you think he looks like you?" The legs of the kitchen chair scraped across the floor sharply as Bobby hopped out of his seat and backed away from the table.

"Oh no you don't Sabrina! Don't you dare pull this on me," Bobby order, desperately trying to hide the fear in his voice. Sabrina stood up too, but much more calmly as if she hadn't heard Bobby's statement.

""You know he loves to rollerblade. He does all that crazy stuff with the ramps and things. Hey do you still play hockey? I bet-" Sabrina said, only to be cut off by Bobby.

"Don't! Don't even finish that statement! I know where you're going with this!" Bobby practically yelled, his sleeping brother long forgotten. Sabrina shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm just saying, he likes to skate. You don't have to-" Sabrina defended.

"I'm just saying he likes to skate!" Bobby mocked. "Like hell that's all you're saying! You're trying to pin this kid on me aren't you? You're trying to make it sound like he's mine! Like me sleeping with you a few times a long time ago means that I fathered your kid. Plus- you said you had a kid when I was sleeping with you!" Bobby took in a deep breath, ready to keep going, but Sabrina cut him off.

"I did have a kid. He was in foster care at the time, I couldn't take care of him," The woman defended, finally showing some sign of anger.

"Oh so that's what this is about! You can't take care of him-" Bobby started, but Sabrina picked up the coffee mug and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter into several pieces.

"I can. Take care. Of my. Son!" Sabrina screamed, punctuating each word. She grabbed her forgotten coat and stomped off towards the front door.

"You know Bobby," She said, pausing at the half-opened door, "I thought that maybe you had finally grown up. That maybe you would finally take responsibility for your actions and step up to the plate! But no, you're still a bastard like always. And now, you're forcing your son to be one too!"

The front door slammed, followed by the sound of a car engine starting. Bobby ran his hand through his hair and sighed dramatically. This was not how he was planning on spending his weekend.

"What the hell man?" Jack slurred, making his way downstairs. He was holding on to the railing for support, hair tousled all over the place.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed, "What the hell?"

_--_

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Jack and Jaime

**Note**: Thanks for all the reviews. My work schedule is sometimes demanding, but I will try to update regularly.

**The Bridges We Burn**

**Chapter Two: Jack and Jaime**

It didn't make sense. Jack could eat anything he wanted and not gain a single pound. Not to mention he was practically a giant. And yet, out of the four of them, he was most certainly the least harmful.

"You know, it makes it really hard to eat when someone is staring at you," Jack commented. Bobby snorted as Jack shoved another powdered doughnut into his mouth.

"Yeah, seems like," He responded. Jack narrowed his eyes and swallowed, a sign that a lecture was about to begin. Bobby slumped down on the couch in defeat. How many times had they went over this in the last two hours?

"So, she just barges in without knocking, waving her hands in the air like a maniac and screaming 'Bobby Mercer, you _are_ the fucking father'?" Jack asks disbelievingly. He had lived with Bobby for far too long to buy his exaggerations as true. Bobby shrugged, then nodded, muttering something like 'that's what I said'. Jack shook his head.

"Was she foaming at the mouth too? Carrying a 9 mm? Or maybe a switchblade? You know, one of those cool underground gadgets that spies have," Jack mocked with his mouth full. Bobby gave him a disgusted look and flipped on the television. How come no one ever believed him?

"Fine, believe what you will. But I'll have you know that for a second there, a very long second, your favorite big brother's life was endangered. I swear the bitch is part ninja or something," Bobby answer, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Bobby vaguely remembered all those times when Evelyn would yell from the kitchen for Bobby to 'please take his feet off the furniture'.

"There are two things wrong with your theory Bobby. First off, Angel wasn't here. So his life couldn't have possibly been endangered. And second off, no one can be _part_ ninja. I mean, being a ninja is something you are or you aren't. It's like being…part mime. How can someone be part mime?" Jack said seriously, as if he had proven an important point.

"Oh I got it!" Bobby exclaimed mockingly. "Like how someone can't be part fairy! You know, they either are-"

"Fuck you Bobby! How many times do I have to tell you that I. am not. Gay!" Jack interrupted grudgingly. Bobby inwardly smirked. Yep, he had won. Like always.

"Look Jackie. We're all liberals here. It's okay," Bobby said with mock reassurance. Bobby thought he had finally diverted the conversation to something much more…Bobby-like, when Jack answered him with,

"So does he look like you?" Bobby inwardly groaned. Of all the people he could have been brothers with…

"No. Absolutely not. Actually, he looks more like Jonathan Taylor Thomas than me. Or Leonardo DiCaprio," Bobby answered quickly. Nope, the kid mostly certainly did not look like him.

"Dude, Bobby, Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Leonardo DiCaprio do not look a like," Jack retorted, obviously disgusted with Bobby's comparison. Jack got up to get more milk, missing the squinty-eyed look Bobby gave him from behind.

"And you would know this because…?" Bobby asked, then shook his head with an air of 'sudden enlightenment. "Oh yeah-"

"I am _not_ a fairy for the last time!" Jack answered before Bobby could finish his statement. Bobby snickered at his ability to once again, get on Jack's nerves. Bobby went back to watching a rerun of _The Price is Right_, that he watched solely for the purpose of making fun of the players, as he listened to Jack bang around in the kitchen. How much noise could you possibly make getting milk?

Jack was on his way into the living room again, when he noticed the pieces of a broken coffee mug on the floor by the kitchen table.

"I'm assuming the broken mug is courtesy of the rabid-wild-woman that broke into our house?" Jack asked from the kitchen. Bobby grinned. Maybe now Jack would realize he was telling the truth. Well, partially anyways.

"You know what they say about assuming things Jackie," Bobby answered. He didn't receive a reply though because Jack's attention was now on the picture that still laid, untouched by the oldest Mercer, in the middle of the table. After a thirty-second interlude of silence, Bobby twisted his head around to sneak a glance at his little brother.

"This is the kid?' Jack asked emotionlessly, as if he had sensed Bobby's stare. Bobby was about to settle on simply shrugging, when he noticed his brother's rigid posture as his leaned over to pick up the picture, almost gingerly.

"Uh…yeah. That's…that's the one," Bobby stuttered, realizing that Jack was paying him no attention at all. His brother was staring at the picture intently, as if waiting for it to do a trick.

"Uh, Jack-"

"Where is he? Where did the woman go? Where are they staying?" Jack asked with sudden urgency. Bobby could only gape for a moment, noticing how she was 'the woman' now instead of the 'rabid-wild-woman'.

"Fuck if I know," Bobby finally answered, not sounding as uncaring as he wanted. Jack turned desperate eyes towards him.

"Where Bobby? She had to have said where she was staying?!" Jack demanded. Bobby stood up slowly, approaching Jack like he would a wild animal. He was utterly confused. One moment they were making jokes and now…now Jack seemed concerned. Well, concerned was most certainly the understatement of the year.

"What does it matter Jack? I mean, I already told you it's not my kid. Look at him. He doesn't look like me. And she's a whore," Bobby would have gone on but the look in Jack's eyes stopped him dead. His brother looked hurt. Offended even. But then, as quickly as the look appeared, it vanished. Jack nodded.

"Right. She's a whore and he's not yours. Why does that not surprise me coming from you?" Jack asked quietly, but bitterly. Jack grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, much like Sabrina had done that very morning.

"Where are you going?" Bobby called after him, not liking at all how guilty he felt. Why should he feel guilty? He hadn't done anything.

"To get some milk," Jack answered blankly, not bothering to look at him. "We're out."

The front door slammed, but this time there wasn't the sound of a starting engine. Jack was walking to the store. He walked a lot when he was angry.

Bobby leaned against the kitchen wall and thought about Jack's reaction to the picture. It was as if he had seen, in that photograph, the face of someone he cared about. Loved even. Any other time Bobby would have said some line about the kid being too young for Jack, or how he thought Jack was into the blondes. But that seemed hardly appropriate now.

Bobby glanced at the table where Jack had set the picture back down gently.

"Jaime huh? How do you know my little brother, Jaime?" Bobby muttered towards the silent photograph. Oddly, Bobby didn't even feel foolish for talking to himself. Instead he reached into his pocket for the crumbled piece of paper that Sabrina had given him that morning. Unfolding it, Bobby reached for the phone.

_Sabrina Wood_

_Parkview Hotel Room 109_

_Cell 459-357-8775_

Quickly, before he could change his mind, Bobby dialed the number.

_--_


	3. The Brady Bunch

**Author's Note:** Two updates in two days. Not bad huh? However it might be Sunday or Monday before I can update again. In the mean time, tell me what you think. And thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock.

**The Bridges we Burn**

**Chapter Three: The Brady Bunch**

After the third time the phone rang, Bobby almost gave up. He thought that maybe his luck was turning around. After all, all he could do was try. If no one answered, well, that wasn't his fault. But then someone did answer. At first all he could hear was the sound of loud music and some faded voices in the background. But then a tired "hello" came through the line. It wasn't Sabrina.

It was Jaime. Bobby was sure of it. Bobby's voice caught in his throat and for some strange reason he couldn't answer. Of course, Bobby would deny that it was any sort of emotion that was blocking his airway, but nonetheless he said nothing.

"Hello? Any one there?" The kid continued. Then Bobby realized that the kid didn't sound tired. He sounded high.

"Uh, yeah. You're mom there?" Bobby managed to answer. Before it could register in Bobby's mind that he should have asked for Sabrina and not 'your mom', the kid had muttered a 'hold on'. The music got louder as well as the men's voices. Bobby shook his head disapprovingly. Leave it to Sabrina to bring a kid to Parkview.

"Ma, some dude is on the phone. He wants ya!" The kid yelled, his northern accent prominent in his speech.

"Tell her it's Bobby," The oldest Mercer said quickly, but he highly doubted the kid could hear him. Bobby could barely hear himself over the bad excuse for music.

"Yeah?" A female voice slurred. Bobby felt like knocking the bitch out. What was she doing? Getting high with her thirteen-year old and a bunch of random men?

"Sabrina. It's Bobby. What the fuck are ya' doing at Parkview? You know what kind of shit goes on there?" Bobby practically yelled. Sabrina let out a cold laugh.

"Course I know what kinda shit goes on here Bobby. Whadda ya think I'm doin, hosting a bible study secession? And Parkview is what I can afford. It's not exactly like you welcomed me with open arms," The lady answered. Bobby bit his tongue. Why? Why did these things always have to happen to him?

"Yeah, okay, you got me. I um…I'm sorry about that," Bobby apologized, then paused, waiting for some biting remark. When none came, Bobby knew something wasn't right. With Sabrina, there was always a comeback.

"Is Jaime high?" Bobby finally broke the awkward silence that never occurred when he was talking to women. Especially to women like Sabrina. There was a distant laugh followed by a deep coughing that could have only come from the female on the other line.

"M' sorry, what? Did you say something?" Sabrina asked through an amused drunkenness. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"High. Is Jaime high? You know, has he hit the rocks? Is he doped out? Shot up? Strung out? Which ever term that pleases you most," Bobby said clearly, not bothering to hide his irritation. He shouldn't have called. He should have left it alone. Shit, he should have left _her_ alone. He didn't need this. Not now.

"What's it to you Bobby Mercer? He's not _your_ kid!" Sabrina said accusingly. Bobby grimaced. Once again his words were coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Call it me doing my Christian duty. Fuck Sabrina, he's thirteen years old! Shouldn't he be in school?" Bobby answered with mounting frustration. Why did he feel like he was talking to a brick wall? Suddenly the music got louder and another voice could be heard clearly. A man. And then the sounds of deep throat kissing. Bobby gagged dramatically, not caring that no one was around to see.

"Yo…hey Sabrina! Are you even listening to me?" Bobby yelled. He could hear the woman sigh.

"Hold on baby," She said to the other man. "Who the fuck do you think you are Bobby? A pastor or some shit? I have my own life now." Bobby shook his head. The nerve that this woman had!

"Yeah? What ever happened to 'I drove all the way from Minnesota to see you'? Huh?" Bobby mocked, repeating her earlier words. Sabrina huffed.

"I came to introduce you to your son. But since you don't want him, well, I found some new men that'll be great role models for him," Sabrina told him. Bobby wanted to be furious, but instead he could feel nothing but sympathy. Sabrina sounded as if she really believed that. As if she really thought these men would be there for her son.

And Jaime, well hell, he definitely knew what it was like to be in his shoes.

"Hey Bri. Why don't…" Bobby took a deep breath, knowing he was going to regret his next sentence. "Why don't you and Jaime come stay with us for a while? I mean, it's a decent size house and now that Jerry has a family and Angel got his lazy ass a job and a place to stay, we have plenty of room." Bobby didn't want to mention Evelyn's death. He didn't want to remember that there was another bedroom that could be used.

"Thanks but no thanks Bobby. I don't need your damn charity," Sabrina spat. Bobby looked at the phone with surprise. After all, wasn't it _her_ that showed up at _his_ house this morning, trying to get him to take care of _her_ son?

"Sabrina…Bri it wouldn't be like that. I mean…" Bobby closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth. "I…want you to stay." Bobby predicted Sabrina to laugh. To say some ready made joke. But once again, his expectations weren't filled.

"Okay," She answered instead. "We'll be there tonight. Eight o' clock." And then she hung up. Bobby listened unbelievingly to the dial tone before giving the phone a once over.

Yep, something was definitely not right.

--

It was seven o' clock before Jack came back home- without milk. At first, Bobby wasn't going to say anything. Jack often needed space when he was pissed. But then Bobby noticed that Jack seemed to be in a better mood, even going as far as to hum the anthem to _The Brady Bunch_, so Bobby decided to try his hand at starting a conversation.

"Dude, _The Brady Bunch_? I mean, does that show even come on T.V anymore?" Bobby started, watching Jack shove a cigarette into his mouth. Jack shrugged.

"Ah dunno. Jus' stuck in my head," Jack mumbled, fumbling with the lighter. Jack walked onto the back porch, followed by Bobby.

"Noticed you didn't bring home milk," Bobby stated. Jack laughed, causing Bobby to smile to himself. So Jack wasn't mad at him anymore. Well, that was a relief.

"Forgot about it," Jack admitted, blowing out the smoke slowly. There was a comfortable silence before Bobby started again.

"Hey uh, about earlier-" Jack waved his hand in a dismissal.

"Don't worry about it," He said nonchalantly. In all honesty, Jack was still upset. Bobby could see that, having known Jack for so long. Bobby wanted to ask what made Jack so upset in the first place, but the doorbell rang before he had the chance.

"Who the fuck rings _our_ doorbell?" Jack asked curiously. Bobby felt his heart speed up, but he kept his face calm.

"Like I was saying, about earlier-" Bobby began, but was once again cut off. But this time not by Jack.

"The door's unlocked, so we're coming in!" Sabrina called from the front door. Bobby smirked. Now there was the Sabrina he knew. He stopped smiling however when he saw the look on Jack's face. An emotion Bobby couldn't read. Bobby didn't have time to think too much into it though, because Sabrina marched her way through the kitchen and onto the back porch, followed by an unreadable, dark-haired boy.

"You know, you could have at least offered to pick us up or something Bobby. You know how much-" Sabrina started ranting, stopping in mid sentence. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth open, her hand flew up to cover it in pure surprise. Or horror. Or both.

Bobby looked from his fearful-looking brother to the shocked Sabrina with utter confusion. Sabrina lowered her hand, as if to say something, but was beat to it by the now smiling, bright-eyed boy.

"Jack!" The boy yelled. And before Bobby could react or Sabrina could close her mouth, Jack's arms were full of a very excited thirteen-year old boy.

Suddenly Jack was laughing, Sabrina was crying, and Bobby was so very confused.


	4. Tie Game

**Note: **Here you are- the next chapter.

**The Bridges We Burn**

**Chapter Four: Tie Game**

It was the most awkward silence Bobby had ever sat through. Sabrina and the kid had been there twenty minutes, all of which Sabrina had continued muttering 'I can't believe it' or some equally as annoying phrase. Jack on the other hand, had took off with Jaime, taking him to his room to set his stuff down. Bobby thought that was odd; that Jack was willing to share his room with someone else. Jack had always value privacy. More so than Bobby, Jerry, and Angel combined.

"So, you wanna tell me the reason for the stupid look you have on your face right now?" Bobby asked, getting more irritated by the minute.

"I just can't believe that Jack's your brother," Sabrina mused out loud. Bobby's eyes darted around the living room where Sabrina and he were sitting, her bags still laying by her feet.

"You know what I can't believe?" Bobby asked rhetorically. "I can't believe how fucking insane my day has turned about to be. First, said woman comes banging on my door ridiculously early, claiming that her thirteen-year old son is mine. Then, said woman, so happens to know my brother. And said woman's son also so happens to know my brother. And of course-"

"Bobby, could you please stop referring to me as 'said woman'. It sounds like something…a smart person would say. So, it sounds weird coming from out of your mouth," Sabrina interrupted, before shaking her head and whispering 'unbelievable' for the millionth time. Bobby huffed. From anyone else the statement would have been a joke. But Sabrina said this comment with all seriousness. Because that's how Sabrina was. Too honest for her own good.

"Gee thanks. Really, it's not problem to let you guys stay here. No need to thank me," Bobby answered indignantly. Sabrina shrugged, as if to say 'okay', and remained staring at her feet. Bobby sighed.

"So, you can't believe Jack is my brother? Well, that's odd because I can't believe that Jack is your…?" Bobby tried a new approach, getting tired of the silent game. Jack had already made it very clear that he wasn't going to be giving answers. And Jaime, well, that kid was just scary. They way he looked at Bobby whenever the oldest Mercer asked him a question- with empty eyes void of emotion- was beyond creepy. What was even worse, was that Jack acted as if Jaime always looked that way.

"Bobby…don't push it okay? It's no big deal. Obviously Jack didn't want you to know or else he would have told you," Sabrina replied after a moment of silence. Bobby looked at her with disbelief. Did she really expect him to just forget the whole, 'oh my God, Jack is your brother' ordeal?

"Don't look at me like that Bobby. Our relationship is in the past. It doesn't exist anymore so…so just don't push it," Sabrina said knowingly with a tight smile. Bobby wiped his palms on his jeans, then ran his hand through his hair out of habit. Sabrina smiled again, only this time more genuinely.

"You really haven't changed at all Bobby. Not a single bit," She whispered affectionately. Bobby's eyebrows drew together in a look of confusion. Sabrina constantly kept him guessing and it was almost frustrating. Like how she spoke of her and Jack's 'past relationship' with a sense of guilt and heartache. Remorse even. And how she spoke of him remaining the same with such…tenderness, when that was the reason for her leaving him the first time.

Because he wouldn't change. Because was too reckless, stubborn, aggressive. And now she said all this almost as a compliment. Sabrina looked down from Bobby's scrutinizing gaze.

"Don't go all analytical-therapist on me Bobby. I still can't stand you most of the time. The only reason why I'm here now is because, well, I think you deserve a chance to be the father I know you can be," she said matter-of-factly. Like Bobby had invited them to stay over for the exact same reason. Only, come to think of it, Bobby couldn't figure out exactly why he _had_ invited them. He told himself it was because it was what Ma would have wanted. Which was true of course. But maybe there was another reason. Bobby shook his head.

"He's not my son Sabrina. What part of that statement don't you understand?" Bobby finally answered. No, Bobby wasn't his father. He couldn't be. He wasn't father material. Sabrina crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows- her signature 'that's bullshit' look. Bobby wasn't fazed.

"Sabrina…even when we were, ya know, together, you were always sleeping around with other men. I mean, it's not like-" Sabrina stood up abruptly, grabbing her bags and flinging a lighter one over her shoulder.

"I'm not a slut, Bobby Mercer. Sure, I may not have been faithful all the time, but I certainly was not 'always sleeping around with other men' as you so blatantly put it. Besides, you were sleeping with other women too. You just can't get pregnant," Sabrina stated dangerously. Then, she turned on her heels and headed up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Bobby called after her. He heard her give a bitter half-laugh from the top of the stairs.

"I'm setting my shit down in a room and then I'm going to check on _my_ son," she answered. Bobby slumped further down into his chair. He was never going to get married.

_--_

Dinner was a quiet affair. Jack wouldn't look at Sabrina, Sabrina wouldn't look at Bobby, and Bobby wouldn't look at Jaime. It was almost a game of who can avoid who the longest. Bobby was sure Sabrina would win, but he wouldn't make it easy for her.

"And then I said 'Really? So I guess aliens do exist'," Jaime said randomly. Jack smiled, Sabrina lightened her glare, and Bobby stared at the kid in confusion. What was the kid crazy?

"Sorry. The silence was getting on my nerves. I'm pretty sure there's more conversation in a graveyard than there is in this room," Jaime explained unapologetically. Bobby almost smiled. Almost. But he couldn't give up that easily.

"Really Mic, what graveyards have you been hanging out in?" Jack asked with amusement. Ah, so Jack was in on the whole starting-conversation-mission too now? Bobby and Sabrina remained stubbornly quiet. Jaime picked up his glass, took a swig of coke, then set it down and tuned to Jack. Acting as if this was a serious conversation.

"Well, since you asked, a friend and I were walking through a graveyard one night. Don't ask why, I haven't come up with a good answer to that question yet. And anyways, we heard this tapping noise and my friend was like, 'what the fuck man? What the hell is that?'. And the two of us are scared shitless now. Because I mean, who the fuck would be in a graveyard late at night besides no-good teenagers?" Jaime asked seriously. Jack shrugged.

"Or ghosts," Jack put in. By now Sabrina smiling and Bobby was slightly amused, even if he wouldn't admit it. Bobby has never seen Jack so happy in a long time and Bobby thinks that at least one good thing has come out of this mess.

"Exactly. So anyways, my friend I look around and we see this old guy with a hammer chipping away at one the headstones. And my friend says 'fucking hell man! You scared us half to death! We thought you were a ghost or some shit!' and I say 'Yeah. What the hell are you doing working out here so late?'" Jaime takes another sip of his drink, and Sabrina and Jack smile knowingly.

"And he said 'those fools'" Jaime continued after setting his drink down.

" 'They misspelled my name!'" Sabrina, Jack, and Jaime say at once. The three of them laugh and Bobby laughs too, once he finally understands the joke. For a minute or so the tension is broken, as they all laugh at the joke that's not even funny. Even as the laughter dies down, the air they breathe isn't near as thick. Everyone is more relaxed now even as Bobby realizes that Jack is still nervous, Sabrina is still uncomfortable, and Jaime's eyes are still oddly blank.

Bobby chances a look at Sabrina, who catches his eyes. She shrugs. Her way of saying 'it's a tie'.

--


	5. Abandonment

**The Bridges we Burn**

**Chapter Five: Abandonment **

Bobby could hear Jaime and Jack's voices down the hall from his room, even though his bedroom door was shut. He couldn't make out the actual words spoken, but every now and again the two of them would break out in laughter and Bobby would wish he could make out what they were saying. Bobby took in a deep breath and tried to rub away the headache that was coming on. He always got bad headaches when he was conflicted- which of course, was not very often.

Sabrina was staying in Evelyn's bedroom, which was still exactly the way Evelyn had it before she died. Bobby had reminded Sabrina time and again that she wasn't to move or mess with any of his mother's things. Sabrina had just given him her 'fuck off' look and told him to "go to hell". That was one of the things he liked most about Sabrina, that she never tried to hide her feelings and emotions. Most of the time, what she wanted to say was written clearly on her face or in her body movements. Even so, the chick could be so damn confusing sometimes.

Like that night, before they left to their rooms, she had seemed so much older and more…human for lack of a better word. With her confident demeanor set aside, Sabrina had lightly touched his upper arm before telling him how much she appreciated this. Letting her and Jaime stay. Even if he didn't realize how much Jaime and him were alike. How much they needed each other. And then she had turned away, making sure to say that his cooking was even worse than she remembered.

But the way she ad looked at him before shutting the door contradicted the malevolent comment. She had looked guilty. Almost as if she were apologizing to him with her eyes. And then the door had closed and she was gone. And Bobby was once again thinking how there was something very wrong- or odd to say the least. Something that just didn't make sense.

But Bobby couldn't figure it out. He had seriously considered giving Jerry or Angel a call and getting a second opinion, but Bobby knew they had their own lives to deal with. They didn't need his problems to add more drama to their lives. So even when Angel had called after dinner, which he did almost every night, Bobby hadn't told him anything. Not even about Jaime.

Speaking of which, Bobby hated to admit that he almost, sort of liked the kid. Just a little, but enough to scare him. Bobby didn't typically like people in general, so the fact that he liked the kid so quickly was unnerving. He didn't like it one bit. Not to be confused; Bobby still didn't think the kid was his. Because the kid was definitely _not_ his. But he didn't want to kill him or beat the shit out of him, which coming from Bobby, was a big deal.

Bobby looked at his clock, noted it was half-past one in the morning, and closed his eyes. He was tired of thinking and just wanted to sleep. After all, Bobby Mercer was _not_ one to think. He listened to Jack and Jaime's laughter again. Tomorrow he would figure everything out. He would figure out just how Jack and his ex-girlfriend knew each other if it was the last thing he did.

--

Bobby was wrong. Oh so very wrong. Actually, he probably had never been more wrong in his entire life. Sabrina was not human. She was the devil. A lying, fake-

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled, slamming Evelyn's bedroom door shut. He had come upstairs to wake up Sabrina and tell her breakfast was ready. He had been determined to figure out Sabrina and Jack's relationship before the boys woke up. Of course, nothing in Bobby Mercer's life was that simple. No, after he hadn't received an answer when he knocked on his mother's bedroom door, he had barged in to discover a made bed and no suitcase.

He should have known this would happen. How could he have been so stupid? Thinking the woman might have one ounce of decency in her body. Bobby took the stairs two at a time, racing past the kitchen, to the garage. Yep, his car was gone.

"Goddamn it," Bobby muttered. "Just wait till I get my hands on that fucker, I won't care that she is a woman-" Bobby stopped in the middle of his rant when he noticed the letter on the kitchen table. The same place Sabrina had placed Jaime's picture just yesterday.

_Bobby,_

_I couldn't stay. Too many bad memories. Take care of Jack and Jaime._

_Sabrina_

_P.S. Your car can be found in the parking lot of the Detroit Metro Airport. Section A12._

Bobby cursed again, crumbling the paper up in a ball. Too many bad memories? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Bad memories for _her_? What about for him? She was the one the left _him_ the last time. And now she had done it again. Bobby froze suddenly, flattened out the paper, and stared at the third sentence.

_Take care of Jack and Jaime._

_and Jaime._

She had left him! She had left her son! Bobby raced up the stairs and stood in front of Jack's bedroom door. God, he couldn't do this. Please let it be a mistake, Bobby chanted to himself. He couldn't take care of a kid. There was no way. Bobby slowly reached for the door knob and twisted it open. His eyes immediately scanned the bed where he found only one sleeping body. It was a Jaime.

Then he noticed Jack, sitting in the sill of his window, strumming his guitar.

"She left didn't she?" Jack stated more than asked, not bothering to turn to look at him. Only when Bobby didn't answer did Jack flick his eyes towards him. Bobby instantly noticed how defeated Jack looked. How sad and weak he seemed. Like every time Bobby would leave when he was younger, not returning for a few weeks or even months. Bobby inwardly winced as a wave of guilt passed through him. How many times had Bobby did to Jack what Sabrina had done to him? Walked out without saying a word?

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bobby answered with his own question. Jack cracked a forced smile.

"With you cussing like you were, I'm sure the whole world knows," Jack replied, setting his guitar down at his feet. Bobby shook his head.

"I just can't believe she would up and leave…again. I mean, what are we going to tell the kid?" Bobby said, his eyes falling once again to the sleeping form in Jack's bed. What Bobby really wanted to know was what were the going to _do_ with the kid? Of course, he wasn't going to ask that out loud. Jack shrugged.

"He expected it. He's used to it. At least she left him with us this time," The youngest Mercer answered lackadaisically. Bobby stared at his little brother. Something about the way he said "this time" made Bobby wonder who she had left him with _before_? And how many times had she done so?

"You cook breakfast?" Jack asked before Bobby could voice any of these questions. Bobby nodded emotionlessly. Oh yeah, _that_ was what he come up here for in the first place. Well, it was probably cold now.

"Good, I'm starving," Jack said and Bobby couldn't help but laugh.

"When are you ever _not_ hungry?" Bobby asked. Jack got an amused glint in his eyes that Bobby didn't realize how much he missed.

"When are _you_ ever not a narcissistic asshole?" Jack shot back, finally making an attempt to stand up. Bobby raised his eyebrows, then shrugged.

"Good point," Bobby answered, "But I can't help that I'm good-looking." Jack snorted cynically and made his way over to the kid in the bed. Bobby was about to leave, when he turned around again and asked,

"How did you _really_ know she had left?"

Jack stared at him blankly, then looked down at Jaime with a fond expression.

"Because she promised she was going to stay this time."


	6. Asians?

**The Bridges We Burn**

**Chapter Six: Asians?**

Even after Jack had told Bobby how Jaime was used to being abandoned by Sabrina, Bobby was surprised at how easily Jaime took the information. Only for a brief second did Jaime's face display the emotions of hurt, betrayal, and fear before becoming resigned. Bobby even thought that maybe he had imagined those emotions, since Bobby knew he wasn't all that good at reading people.

"We don't have milk," Jack said randomly, breaking the silence around the table. Jaime looked at Jack with a mixture of pride and amusement, the same two feelings Bobby often felt towards Jack.

"Uh, Jack, no one's even drinking milk. I mean, how did you think of that?" Jaime asked, speaking Bobby's thoughts exactly. Sometimes his little brother had the strangest train of thought.

"Well, I was wondering why these pancakes tasted to bad- no offense Bobby- and then I realized that we ran out of milk. So you must have used water instead," Jack answered like it was only logical. Bobby sent Jack a glare.

"Hey, at least I made breakfast. Besides, you were the one that was supposed to get it yesterday on your little PMS walk, remember? And anyway, I'm pretty sure that having water-pancakes is the least of our concerns this morning," Bobby answered snidely. Bobby was kidding, of course, but he didn't miss the guilty look that past over Jaime's face. Bobby grimaced. Surely Jaime didn't think the whole Sabrina ordeal was his fault? Then again, if he was anything like Jack, which he did seem to be, then he would probably think most everything was his fault.

"Actually Bobby, I'm pretty sure that these pancakes are equally as bad as having your car stolen by the rabid-wild-woman. I mean…they're pretty bad," Jack stated seriously. Bobby scoffed at the insult, even though he was inwardly pleased that the comment had caused Jaime to laugh. Bobby didn't know much about thirteen-year old kids, but he still didn't think they were as emotionless as Jaime.

"If you think they're so bad, ya little fairy, then why don't you go to the store, get some milk, and make your _own_ pancakes?" Bobby suggested jokingly. Surprisingly though, Jack shrugged and stood up.

"You're right. I'm gonna go get some milk," Jack stated. Bobby looked at him incredulously. Jack was seriously going to walk to the store to pick up some milk, just because of some damn pancakes?

"Oh c'mon! They can't be _that_ bad!" Bobby exclaimed. Jack smirked.

"Oh, they are," Jack answered, but Bobby knew the real reason Jack was leaving. Jack shouted something like 'be back in a few' and slammed the door. Bobby dared a glance at Jaime, who had visibly stiffened with the absence of Jack.

Bobby noticed, with an unfamiliar ache, that Jaime had eaten all of his pancakes without muttering a single complaint.

--

Jack had barely been gone five minutes, when Bobby showed Jaime his room and told about the championship hockey teams he had played on. Jaime hung out by the doorway, looking like an uncomfortable husband-to-be meeting his in-laws for the first time.

"You can come in," Bobby said dryly, though he wasn't going to push the issue. He knew what it felt like to feel like an intruder, and he wasn't going to make Jaime feel any worse than he already did.

"So um…I was wondering…" Jaime started, then stopped, looking to Bobby for permission to finish. Bobby didn't know what to say, so he shrugged and hoped Jaime would take that as a hint to finish his question. Bobby couldn't held but notice, again, how much Jack and Jaime were alike.

"Um, well, I know this is kind of…well a lot, inconvenient for you, but I was wondering if I could…maybe…" Jaime took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. "If maybe I could stay again. But just for tonight. Just until I can get into touch with someone. Mom- Sabrina- has a few friends here that might let me stay with them. But tonight, it's just, I don't have anywhere to stay. I mean, I don't know where my mom went…"

Bobby, once again, wasn't sure what to say. Sure, Bobby didn't know what to do with the kid. How to handle a thirteen-year old, but he wasn't going to put him on the streets either. Bobby hoped Jaime didn't really think Bobby would consider putting him out just because his mother left. Bobby's hopes didn't come true though, because Jaime took Bobby's silence for a no and squirmed under Bobby's gaze with embarrassment and shame.

"Right, never mind, I'll just pack my things and, um…I'll call Randy. If I could just say goodbye to Jack…?" Bobby shook his head, stood up, and made his way to Jaime.

"Look, kid, I uh…I know shit about taking care of teenagers. Or anyone for that matter. But I aint gonna kick you out. Especially not so you can go back to Parkview with your mom's pimps," Bobby said earnestly, not bothering to hide his distaste for the place and the people Jaime and Sabrina were with the night before. Jaime relaxed a little and held Bobby's gaze, something Jack had never been able to do at Jaime's age.

"You took care of Jack. Jack told me that you took care of him when he first came here," Jaime responded, though Bobby couldn't tell if it was to reassure him or to change the conversation. Either way Bobby found himself smiling.

"Yeah well that was a group effort. Ma, Jerry, Angel and me, we all pitched in. Jack needed a lot of helping," He answered nostalgically. He was glad that for once talking about Evelyn didn't make him depressed.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Jaime said offhandedly. Bobby nodded and made his way back to floor, where all his hockey memorabilia still littered the carpet.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about your mom too," He replied, happy when Jaime followed him to floor this time. Bobby studied Jaime's eyes as they scanned the photos with interest.

"I like to skate too," Jaime said, barely above a whisper. Bobby raised an eyebrow, even though he already knew.

"No shit?" He asked and Jaime smiled, relaxing a bit more.

"No shit," He confirmed. Bobby continued to stare at the kid, glad that the insecure side of the boy had finally been replaced with the outspoken and joking side. Jaime caught his stare.

"Would you quit looking at me like that? It's buggin me out!" Jaime exclaimed jokingly. Bobby made an 'excuse me' gesture and told the boy about a time when he had been kicked off a particular team for beating the shit out of the coach's son. Jaime leaned against Bobby's bed and made cheeky comments every now and again, but Bobby wasn't really focused on his reputation of being a hard-ass for once. Instead he was wondering if Sabrina had told Jaime what she had told him. That Bobby was his father. Or that she _thought_ Bobby was his father. If so, the kid hadn't made any hint that she did.

"But he deserved it because…?" Jaime broke in when there was a particularly long pause. Bobby silently cursed himself for losing his place and letting his mind drift too far away from the story.

"Well, he deserved it because…hey, Jaime? How do you know my brother?" Bobby said, changing the subject. Jaime sighed, like he knew this was coming, and shook his head.

"Bobby…Jack…he just wants the past to stay past. He doesn't want to get into this with you," Jaime answered. Bobby sat up straighter, getting ready for an argument.

"Get into what? That's the thing Jaime. Your mother and I…we were…well-" Bobby started. Jaime gave a knowingly smile.

"Fucking each other?" Jaime provided, causing Bobby to cough.

"Yeah, that. What I mean is, we were together. Kind of. And then she left and I didn't hear from her for like- thirteen, fourteen years. And then she shows up with you. Says…" Bobby tried to explain.

"Says I'm your kid," Jaime continued causing Bobby to look at him with surprise. Jaime smiled. "Don't worry, you probably aren't. You wouldn't be the first guy she's tried to pin me on. You probably won't be the last." Bobby felt guilty, knowing that the fear of being a father was written so clearly on his father.

The fear of being _his_ father. Bobby wanted to say it wasn't like that but he knew it was. It was exactly like that. So instead, Bobby just nodded. He knew he should feel relieved. And a part of him did. But another part of him felt something else.

"I need to get my car," Bobby said finally, not daring to look at the kid. Jaime laughed.

"What?" Bobby asked with amusement. He wasn't sure how the kid could go from serious to amused in a matter of seconds.

"Really," Jaime answered, "How long does it take to walk two blocks and buy a damn galloon of milk?" Bobby laughed too.

"Knowing Jack- he met some hot blonde dude and started a band with him," Bobby answered in his typical annoying-big-brother mode. Jaime shook his head.

"Nah, he's more fond of Asians," Jaime countered. Bobby raised both eyebrows.

"Really? Asians?" He asked evilly. Oh how he couldn't wait until Jack got home.

--

**Note:** No, Jack is not really gay. At least not that I know of. They were never completely clear in the movie. I was just letting the two of them have 'make fun of Jack time'.


	7. Chinese Food

**Author's Note**: I know. It's been forever. But I was out of state and then I was working so…here's the next chapter.

**The Bridges We Burn**

**Chapter Seven**: Chinese Food

Jack came home from the store with milk after nearly two hours. By this time Bobby was having what Jack would call a 'hissy fit' because he really wanted to pick up his damn car from the airport before it got towed. Of course, he couldn't do that without having someone to drive him there, and though Jerry was willing to let him borrow his car (after many jokes), Jerry was too busy to actually take him up there. Something about he and his wife's seventh anniversary or something. Bobby didn't think he could ever be with a woman that long.

"It's about fucking time," Bobby muttered when he heard Jack's house key unlock the door. Bobby instantly jumped on his case about it taking so damn long, while Jaime help put the groceries away.

"I thought you were buying milk, not Thanksgiving for the starving kids in Africa," Bobby said, gesturing towards the four bags of slim jims, cheesy puffs, yogurt raisins, fruit roll-ups, and chocolate-chip ice cream. Bobby eyed the yogurt raisins critically.

"Is this what you hippies eat nowadays? That's disgusting Jack, really," Bobby stated, as if it were a well-known fact. Jack shrugged.

"Not all of us like to eat shit all the time, Bobby. I mean, some of us actually care about our health," Jack answered. Jaime scoffed, picking up the cheesy puffs and fruit roll-ups.

"And I guess these are apart of a balanced diet?" Jaime asked, continuing the Jaime-and-Bobby-making-fun-of-Jack-time. Jack snatched the cheesy puffs away from Jaime, unscrewed the lid, and popped in a handful.

"These have cheese in them. Cheese is dairy," Jack explained with his mouth full. "And those are fruit flavored, which has to count for something." Bobby and Jaime exchanged glances, conveniently missing Jack's own smug look of accomplishment.

"Enough of this health talk. I need to pick up my car from the airport. Jerry said we could use his car, so you'll have to drive it home," Bobby changed subjects. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Oh, so that's why Jerry's car was in our driveway. I thought his wife kicked him out," Jack said offhandedly. Bobby opened his mouth to answer, but then decided not to dignify that statement with a response.

"Can we just go get the car already?" Bobby snapped irritably. Jack gave Jaime a 'look' that Jaime obviously knew.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Jack observed, making his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where he flopped down face first on the couch. Bobby sighed dramatically.

"What is he doing?" He asked Jaime, but left before he could get a response. "Jack, what are you doing? Let's go!" His only answer was Jack mumbling into the couch pillows. Bobby fixed his best 'I mean it' glare that would always have Jack jumping to obey his commands when he was younger. Unfortunately for him, the look was lost on Jack, whose face was buried into the couch.

"Jack, I mean it. I need to go pick up my car," Bobby said with exasperation.

"I dun wanna go pick up your car Bobby. Wanna sleep. 'M tired," Jack mumbled without moving. For the love of God, Bobby thought, why did I get stuck with _this_ as a brother? Bobby leaned down, grabbed Jack from under his arms, and dragged him off the couch. Jack just laid limply, making Bobby's job even harder. Jaime, the traitorous kid, was laughing his head off in the kitchen.

"You know, you could help me here," Bobby grit, still trying to drag his not-so-little little brother behind him. Jaime hopped of the counter and grabbed the keys to Jerry's car.

"Alright, I'll drive," He said, slamming the door behind him. Bobby growled.

It was going to be a long day.

--

"What are you doing? You just cut that guy off!" Jaime exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the now very pissed off back jeep. Bobby couldn't help but smirk as he watched Jaime pull his seatbelt tighter.

"Ah, well, he'll get over it," Bobby answered lackadaisically. Jack lifted his head up from the back seat where he was lying on his back with his feat against the window.

"Nah uh," Jack countered, "That's a _she_ Bobby. Women don't get over things very easily." Jack informed him. Bobby laughed. Tell me about it, he thought.

"God I didn't know the airport was so fucking far away," Bobby cursed. When he saw Sabrina again he going to make her pay for the gas he was wasting to pick up his car nearly and hour away. Bobby quickly sped through a red light, ignoring the honking horns aimed his way.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Jack asked from the backseat. Bobby look at him incredulously through the review mirror.

"Jesus Jack, you're always fucking hungry. You just ate those disgusting cheesy balls or whatever they are not forty minutes ago!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I'm hungry too," Jaime added, both of them staring at him expectantly. Bobby finally spotted the airport and made sure to look out for his car.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Bobby asked when neither of the two boys looked away. Jack sat up, combing out his messy hair with his hands.

"Cause we want to eat. And you're driving," Jack answered. "Please Bobby. I'm sure there's like- a Chinese restaurant around here. You love Chinese." Bobby looked from Jack to Jaime and sighed, giving in.

"Fine. But we pick up the car the first and you have to drive it home," Bobby answered, looking at Jack pointedly. Jack held his hands up in surrender, and Jaime gave Bobby a knowing look.

"You know, if we do eat Chinese…" Jaime started, reminding Bobby of their earlier conversation. Bobby laughed when he caught on, the confused look on Jack's face making it all the better.

"There will probably be Asians," Bobby finished. Jack leaned back on the seat, glaring at the other two guys in the car.

"Well, probably. It _is_ a Chinese restaurant," Jack stated dryly, having an idea of where the conversation was going. It was only one time and Jaime would never let him live it down!

"You know Jack, some of them may even be single guys. You never know," Bobby taunted, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Fuck you guys," Jack said with annoyance. Bobby laughed and parked Jerry's vehicle once he finally located his car. So maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all. He had finally found his car, and he had managed to piss his little brother all in good time.

Not to mention, he really did like Chinese food.

_

* * *

_


	8. Blue Blouse

**Author's Note**: Sorry again for the delay. I've been getting ready for college and going to court- no, not because I'm one of _those_ kids. I've been working as sort of an apprentice. Anyways, who cares right?

**The Bridges We Burn**

**Chapter Eight: Blue Blouse**

The kid was cool. Bobby would admit that even though he hated kids- loathed them even- Jaime was okay for a thirteen-year old. Sure he had a bitchy mother and a weird ongoing relationship with his brother that he couldn't quite figure out, but that kind of made him interesting. That and the fact that he didn't _act_ thirteen. Jaime acted more like a twenty year old, which helped since Bobby acted more like a twenty-year old himself. Or sometimes, he would admit, he even stooped to the level of a teenager. But nevertheless, they were on the same page, which suited Bobby just fine. He played the big brother role well. It was the other role- the father role- that Bobby feared.

"I hate you guys," Jack pouted, tossing the basketball lackadaisically at the goal. Jaime and Bobby smirked, giving each other satisfied looks. Chinese food had proved to be a big success. Not only was the food great, but they had managed to drop a hint to the openly gay server that Jack was interested in him. In return, the server had none-too-secretly given his number to an irate Jack Mercer.

"At least you got to eat for free," Jaime pointed out, which Bobby snapped in agreement to before rebounding the ball.

"That's true. I mean, free food is always a plus," Bobby added, earning a glare from Jack. Bobby laughed. It was one of those glares that Jack had always given him that clearly read 'fuck you'. It was obvious that Jack wasn't into the basketball game at all. That he was only playing because Bobby and Jaime had decided to drop by after they had returned Jerry's car. Jerry had wanted to come along, but Camille was not having it. Poor bastard.

"Did you see what he wrote his number on? A Gay Pride Rally card! I mean, what am I supposed to do with a card like that?" Jack questioned with false anger. Bobby could always tell when Jack was really angry, and when he was actually amused. Luckily for him, the latter was true at this point. When Bobby thought about it though, it seemed that Jack had been in a better mood every since Jaime showed up. Bobby could sometimes forget that Jack was only seventeen and still in high school, but with Jaime around Jack was acting more his age.

"You could put it in your wallet Jackie. Keep it in case you decide to come out of the closet," Bobby suggested in his best big-brother-annoying-little-brother voice. Jack huffed and flopped down on the concrete.

"For the last time Bobby. I. am not. Gay. I can't possibly come out the closet, cause I'm not in the closet to begin with," Jack countered. Bobby wanted to say something about how that made no sense whatsoever, but Jaime beat him to the response.

"You know, it is kind of odd that out of all the Chinese restaurants we just so happened to eat at one with a gay server. I mean, I didn't even know that there _were_ gay Chinese people," Jaime mused out loud. Bobby grinned thinking about the ten dollars that he had paid the server to act the part.

"Yeah," He agreed, "Odd."

--

The answering machine was flashing when Bobby, Jack, and Jaime got back to the house. Angel was also spread out on the couch, watching football.

"Hey," Angel called through a mouthful of potatoes chips. Bobby grimaced with disgust.

"Hey. What are you doing here?' Bobby deadpanned. Angel feigned a look of hurt.

"Well, it's good to see you too Big Brother. I'm glad you're happy I decided to visit," Angel answered. Jack headed for his bedroom with Jaime following closely behind him.

"That the kid you were talking about?" Angel asked after Jaime was out of earshot. Bobby shook his head.

"No, that's a random orphan we found on the streets and decided to bring home," Booby said, then thought about how close to true that statement actually was. "Who called?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Uh…some chick. She actually called a few times but I was too lazy to get up," Angel told him, focusing his attention back on the T.V. Bobby shook his head, muttering 'lazy ass' under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen where the answering machine was. He pushed play, waiting impatiently as it told him he had three new messages.

"_Bobby, it's Sabrina…are you there? You better not be laying in bed still! Jesus Bobby it's fucking noon. Or past noon. Anyways-" _There was beep that sounded saying the message had been cut off. Bobby cursed loudly. Why was she calling him now? The nerve that this bitch had!

"_You're fucking machine cut me off! Damn it, I guess I better talk fast. I hope you and Jaime are getting along now. And that Jack it fine. Just calling to say that a friend of mine will be there to pick up Jaime this Thursday so you don't have to deal with him anymore-" _There was another beep and Bobby felt his mouth go dry. It was Sunday. So this friend of hers would be there in four days? Bobby could almost feel his pulse quicken. But why? Why did he give a shit? He had only met the kid yesterday, despite the fact that it seemed like weeks instead of a day.

"_Stupid machine. Anyways, sorry about all this. Hope you found your car. Justin will be there Thursday. Bye. Oh, and, did you find my blue blouse? I want that back. Bye."_

Bobby stared at the machine feeling numb. On the one hand he was glad that in a few days someone would be here to pick up the kid and then life could go back to normal in the Mercer household. However normal it could be considered. But on the other hand it scared the shit out of him. The feelings he was having about Jaime.

Jack hadn't been this happy since before Evelyn had been murdered and Bobby didn't want to see that go away. And the kid- Bobby knew what it was like not to have a father. To grow up wondering how the fuck you could have screwed up so bad that your own father didn't want you. And then there was The Problem. The thing it all came down to. That Bobby wasn't father material. That he wasn't Jaime's father and that even if he was he would never know how to go about raising a child.

But then Jaime wasn't 'child' in most senses. He was like Angel and Jerry and Jack and himself. Jaime had already grown up. Too quickly, yes, but it was for his own benefit. He had seen things no one should ever have to see in their lifetime- let alone when they were so young. Bobby was torn.

"Yo man, that's the last message so you can stop staring at the machine," Angel called out from the living room. Bobby glanced over his shoulder to find Angel staring at him in confusion.

"Dude I thought you'd be jumping for joy and shit. Not looking like you're about to be hit by a train. The kid's leaving. That Justin guy will pick 'em up and then you can pretend like none of this ever happened," Angel said. Bobby wanted to agree. So badly that he was actually surprised when he shook his head instead.

"And who is this Justin guy? Could be anyone. Could be a fucking pervert. Could be a murderer-" Bobby shocked himself by answering.

"Could be his father," Angel interrupted, stopping Bobby in mid-sentence. Bobby swallowed hard, subconsciously looking towards the stairs that Jack and Jaime had climbed earlier. Bobby hadn't even considered that, but now that Angel mentioned it…

"No, he couldn't be. Sabrina would have said something. Or…or this Justin guy would have been here sooner," Bobby reasoned. Angel smirked at the way Bobby practically spit Justin's name out. Like he was an enemy.

"You like this kid don't you?" Angel said knowingly. Bobby shook his head, feigning indifference.

"No, I could care less. I'm just saying that I don't trust this Justin guy. I mean, you know what it's like," Bobby explained logically. Angel snorted in disbelief.

"Oh pu-leese brother, just admit it. You like the kid and you don't want him to leave," Angel retorted. Bobby chose to ignore him, staring blankly at the T.V. screen.

"You know what you're acting like?" Angel asked. "Like you did when Jack first came here. Like you didn't give a shit what happened to him when we all knew damned well that you did. Ma thought it was cute. 'Endearing' as she put it. But me- I think it's flat out annoying as hell. If you don't care about the kid, fine. If you really don't give a shit, fine. But if you're lying Bobby, then you damn well better do something about it. Cause I don't want you crying to me when the kid's found dead in a gutter somewhere because you were too hardheaded to admit the truth."

Bobby stared at Angel, a little shocked. His brothers rarely talked to him like that unless they were looking to get the shit beat out of them. But Angel was right and he knew it.

"Fine. I'll admit that I give a shit and that I even like him a little. But I don't want him hanging around permanently. So, I'll check this Justin guy out and if I think he's shady, then I'll just order him to tell me where Sabrina is, and I'll take the kid to her myself," Bobby answered more for his own benefit than Angel's. There. He wasn't going soft for a kid he barely knew. He was just putting his own mind at ease. Angel shrugged, ending the conversation.

"Oh, and uh, that blue blouse she was talkin' about- I put that on the dining room table," Angel told him after a interlude of silence. Bobby looked at him incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that you were too lazy to get off you ass and answer the phone, but not to go upstairs and dig through all kinds of shit to find a shirt?" Bobby asked. Angel shrugged again and looked at him innocently.

"What? I was curious."

* * *

Next chapter- Jack suggests that Bobby take a paternity test, and who did Jaime piss off? Also, what does Jack and Jaime think about this Justin guy, and what role does he play in the confusing mix?


	9. The Fight

**Author's Note: **Contains bad language. Of course these are the Mercers we're talking about. Enjoy.

**The Bridges We Burn**

**Chapter Nine**: The Fight

"Justin! Justin is coming to pick me up Thursday? I fucking hate that guy!" Jaime exclaimed. Angel and Bobby exchanged glances, both wondering what 'that guy' did to make Jaime 'hate' him so much.

"No offense Jack," Jaime added softly as an afterthought. Bobby and Angel once again passed looks. Why would that be offensive to Jack?

"None taken. Figures she would be back with him. I mean, he can treat her like shit as much as he wants and she always comes back," Jack answered sounding more dispirited than angry. No matter what kind of person Sabrina was, she deserved better than Justin. While Jack was feeling bad for Sabrina, like he always did, Jaime was feeling nothing but anger.

"I can't believe she would do this to me! This is low even for her! To take off God-knows-where and then to send _Justin_ to come and pick me up. I would rather live on the streets," Jaime vented to himself. He just couldn't believe it. Bobby on the other hand was feeling strangely happy. He didn't like whatever this guy had done to Jaime, but he did like the emotions Jaime felt towards him. Bobby couldn't explain it even to himself.

"I'm confused. I mean, I spend a lot of my time confused. But right now- I'm more confused than even my normally confused state," Angel admitted. Jack and Jaime couldn't help but laugh at the, well, confusing statement Angel had made. Bobby on the other hand just gave him a squinted look.

"You are an insult to mankind," Bobby told him shaking his head. "I'm bored. Lets go skate," he added controlling the situation as he always did.

"What? What did I say? Bobby- you do not decide when a conversation is over! This is not a dictatorship!" Angel yelled after him, ignoring the fact that both Jaime and Jack were already following Bobby outside.

"Angel, get your ass out here now!" Bobby yelled from the car. Angel grimaced and hurriedly followed.

"Coming!"

--

The park wasn't in the best part of town. In hindsight Jaime knew that he probably shouldn't have agreed to go skating there given what had gone down only a few days ago. But the temptation to forget about Justin and Sabrina had just been too strong. In the end he knew it really came down to a matter of desire instead of common sense.

He should have known that when the day started off bad it would probably only get worse. He had plenty of experience in that department. That was why Jaime was only the least bit surprised when Sweet exited his signature '66 Mustang followed by his three fellow…coworkers.

"Well if it isn't little Jaime Wood. A bit soon to be shown your face around here aint it?" Sweet questioned menacingly. The anger in his voice was all too evident. Jaime was glad when he saw Bobby, Jack, and Angel approaching them. Then Jaime inwardly scoffed. He didn't need help. He got himself into this shit and he could get himself out.

"Sweet, what a nice surprise. Fancy meeting you here. In a public park. Of all places," Jaime retorted. Sweet looked to his men and laughed.

"Kid, you honestly think that this place being public would stop me from putting a bullet right in the middle of your pretty head? Shit kid, look around you. This aint Pleasantville," Sweet answered with a laugh. Jaime cursed himself. Of course Sweet was right.

"Sweet, what have I told you about messing with little kids? Really man, people will get the wrong idea," Bobby answered from behind him. Bobby wasn't sure why Sweet was talking to Jaime but he was sure as hell going to find out. Jack took a protective stance in front of the kid and Bobby couldn't help but smirk. The idea of his little brother trying to protect anyone was so out of character.

"This _little kid _owes me a lot of money and a lot of explaining," Sweet answered, unfazed by the three older guys. He would get what he wanted one way or the other. The three guys behind Sweet continued to look intimidating but they were more accessories than anything. Sweet didn't need them, and they knew it.

Bobby glared at Jaime questionably before turning his gaze back to Sweet. Jaime would have a lot of explaining to do to _him_ too. He had always told Jack that he would beat the daylights of him if he ever caught him working with or for Sweet. Then again, Jaime wasn't Jack. To be completely honest, Bobby had no reason to be upset that Jaime was working for Sweet if that was even the case.

"I told you I don't know anything about your fucking money!" Jaime replied bitterly. Jack scrutinized Jaime and he could see it…Jaime was lying. He did know. Of course Jaime was basically unreadable to most people, so whether or not Sweet would buy the lie was unknown.

"That's bullshit! You and that whore of a mother of yours took my money and drugged my guy!" Sweet responded. Guess he didn't believe the lie after all.

"Hey- there's no need for name calling," Angel said but Jaime shook his head.

"No it's true, she is a whore," Jaime stated matter-of-factly, and dare he say…amusedly. Bobby nodded in agreement. Jack didn't bother to agree or disagree. He was still focused on the last part of Sweet's statement.

_Drugged my guy_

Taking his money and running off- that sounded exactly like something Jaime and Sabrina would do. But drugging a guy? That didn't sound like Jaime at all. Jaime wouldn't really hurt someone. Jack was drawn out of his musing when Sweet dove at him, trying to get to Jaime. Jack hit the ground unceremoniously before grabbing Jaime's wrist and jerking him to the ground also, out of Sweet's way.

Bobby was furious. He jumped at Sweet, smashing his fists into Sweet's jaw. Sweet's men kicked and punched him, trying to free their leader. Angel did his best to pull them off of him, but he was outnumbered. They all froze when a shot was fired.

"Hey, what's going on here!" A policeman yelled, waving his gun in the air. For the first time in…well, his whole life, Bobby Mercer was glad to see a cop.

--

After breaking up the argument, the cop had given the boys a not-so-subtle threat to go home. Bobby had been more than happy to comply.

"You want to explain what that was all about?" Bobby asked Jaime seriously as soon as they walked into the house. It felt oddly nice to be home.

"No," Jaime replied shortly, making a beeline for Jack's room. Bobby grabbed his shoulder and looked at him incredulously.

"What the fuck do you mean 'no'? We were just attacked by Sweet and his guys! Who, by the way, have a lot of fucking connections and know where we live! Not to mention we were thrown out of the public park by the cops. Now you better fucking start explaining and I mean it!" Bobby yelled. Jack took a tentative step forward, getting ready to step in if necessary. He knew how stubborn Jaime could be.

"Look kid, when Bobby says 'fuck' three times in like…fifteen seconds you know he means business," Angel said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Bobby glared at him.

"Just shut the fuck up Angel!" Bobby growled. Angel held up four fingers but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing! You aren't my goddamned father!" Jaime screamed, breaking out of Bobby's hold and taking off up the stairs. Bobby wanted to rush after him and smack the shit out of the kid, but Jaime was right. Bobby wasn't his father. So technically he couldn't do anything to him.

"Fine! I'll just call your friend Justin and see if he can straighten you out!" Bobby screamed after him knowing it was an empty threat. He already planned to beat the crap out of Justin the minute he saw him.

"Bobby," Jack said pleadingly. Bobby cringed. It was the way Jack always said his name when he wanted something. He looked at Jack with what he hoped was anger and not indulgence.

"Just let him be. He's just upset," Jack begged. Bobby shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Fine. I'll just let Sweet handle it then. After all, like the kid said, I'm not his father," Bobby answered petulantly. Jack shrugged also.

"There's a way of figuring out for sure," He answered casually. Bobby stared at him unbelievingly.

"You can't mean-" He started, unwilling to finish the statement.

"A paternity test. It doesn't normally take that long- like forty-eight hours, and then you can know for sure," Jack confirmed Bobby's fear. Bobby shook his head. No way. There was no way.

"C'mon man, what harm could it do?" Angel agreed. Then, Angel snap his fingers in excitement. "We could call Maury! That would be cool right?"

But Bobby was thinking of few other words besides 'cool'.


	10. The Truth About Cars

**The Bridges We Burn**

**Chapter Ten: The Truth About Cars**

Bobby didn't understand. He didn't understand why he cared about Jaime. He didn't understand why he hated the idea of someone taking him away. And he didn't understand why in the hell he was agreeing to get a paternity test. It was a waste of time. Bobby already knew that he wasn't Jaime's father, and Jaime already knew that he wasn't his son. So it was a waste of time, not to mention money.

But here they were, on a Monday morning, sitting in a doctor's office waiting to be called back. Bobby noticed Jaime's stubborn glare that was aimed at his hands. It had taken Jack a lot of time to convince Jaime to get the test done. Jaime thought it was as pointless as Bobby did and was a little more open to admitting so. Since yesterday, Jaime had barely said three words to Bobby.

Jack sat across from them, drumming his fingers on the table of magazines between them. Jack always did something with his hands when he was nervous. Bobby couldn't see why Jack was so adamant about getting the test done, or why he got so angry when Bobby swore Jaime wasn't his kid. Why did Jack care at all?

"Bobby Mercer and Jaime Wood," A nurse called from the door that separated the offices from the waiting room. Bobby stood up and pulled a reluctant Jaime up by his arm.

"Lets get this over with," Bobby muttered, hoping it might encourage the kid to cooperate. Luckily, it did. Jaime followed Bobby and the nurse through the door and into an empty doctor's office. Jack had to stay behind in the waiting room, since this was supposedly 'confidential'.

"They doctor will be with you shortly," The nurse announced, smiling before leaving the room. Bobby didn't answer her, he was too focused on the thirteen-year old kid who was now sitting in the vacant chair a couple of feet from him.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday okay? I was just…worried and pissed off I guess," Bobby said after a long silence. Jaime just shrugged making Bobby fume. Did the kid know how rarely he apologized to anyone?

"Sweet is dangerous-" Bobby began.

"I didn't take his money," Jaime cut him off. "I'm not saying that I don't know where it is. But I didn't take it. And I definitely didn't drug any guy." Bobby studied Jaime carefully, not sure whether to believe him or not. Jaime must have noticed the judgmental look because he sighed and looked back down at his hands.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I know the truth," Jaime said quietly. Before Bobby could answer the doctor walked in and placed a manila envelope down on the counter.

"It says here that you two are wanting a paternity test," The doctor stated. Jaime and Bobby just looked at him.

"I'm assuming you're the father-to-be," The doctor gestured to Bobby when he didn't receive an answer.

"You know what they say about assuming things, Doc," Bobby answered impatiently. The doctor gave him a tight smile.

"Well then, lets not waste anymore time huh?"

--

Jaime didn't say anything on the ride home. It was odd that in his mind, Jaime had started to refer to the Mercer house as 'home'. He rarely referred to anywhere as home. Even places he had lived much longer. But something about it made him think that if there ever were such a place, it would be like Jack and Bobby's house.

Jaime continued his silent, teenage-angst act, but in all honesty he wasn't mad at Bobby for what had happened in the park. He was somewhat upset about Bobby not believing him, but even that didn't bother him as much as his threat to 'call Justin'. It was bad enough to know that his mother was sending Justin to pick him up- a guy that she knew had never caused him anything but pain, but it was somehow a lot worse to know that Bobby was just as eager to pass him off to the bastard himself.

That Bobby was eager to get rid of him. Of course it was ridicules for Jaime to be even remotely upset about it. Bobby shouldn't have to deal with him any longer than necessary, but he was almost hoping that he would be able to stay a bit longer. Maybe until Christmas. He hadn't spent Christmas with Jack in a long time.

And then there was that. The fact that Jack didn't want Bobby to know about him. To know the truth. Jaime wouldn't admit it out loud, but it hurt him. It even made him ashamed, to know what Jack really thought about him. Not that he could blame him, but it would be nice…

"I do believe you," Bobby said, bringing Jaime out of his musing. Jack looked at him with confusion, but Bobby continued to stare at Jaime through the review mirror. Jaime was confused for a moment as well, before remembering the conversation they were having before the doctor had arrived in the office to take the DNA samples. Jaime shrugged.

"Either way it doesn't matter," Jaime said, though he knew it was a lie. It did matter. Jaime _wanted _Bobby to believe him. Wanted him to know that he wasn't all bad. Bobby focused his attention back on the road but continued the conversation.

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter'?" Bobby answered. Jaime was about to shrug again, but figured it was probably getting old. He settled with sighing dramatically instead.

"Either way Sweet is still going to think I know where his money is, and he's still going to come after me. Like you said, he knows where you live, and he knows I'm staying with you. It's probably best if I leave and stay somewhere else until Justin gets here," Jaime told him. Even as he was saying it though, he was hating the idea. The idea of leaving and selling more drugs so that he could rent a junky hotel room.

"No. That's not happening," Jack argued before Bobby could say anything. "You're not going to get fucked in the alley by some pothead so that you can go back to Parkview or somewhere else worse and wait for that…that bastard to come get you!" Jaime's eyes grew wide at Jack's speech, not believing that he would yell out his personal life and problems with Bobby around. It was too late though. The damage was done.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Bobby yelled. Jaime cringed with embarrassment before aiming his anger at Jack.

"Why would you say that? I don't go around yelling your personal life to everyone!" Jaime hollered, piercing Jack with accusing eyes. Bobby pulled over to the side of the road sharply, ignoring the car that honked behind them.

"I…it just came out. I didn't mean it to," Jack said apologetically.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bobby interrupted before Jaime could say anything else. Jaime and Jack both stopped talking, unsure of what to say.

"What, now the two of you decide to go quiet? Jack, I've been waiting patiently long enough for you to explain this shit to me. I'm tired of it now. I want to know what's going on!" Bobby demanded, looking back and forth from Jack to Jaime. Jack struggled to come up with an answer.

"He's embarrassed to admit it," Jaime said to no one in particular. He moved his gaze to the window and wished he could be far away from where they were now.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Jack protested looking at Bobby. Then he switched his focus to Jaime. "I'm not embarrassed."

"Then why?" Jaime asked quietly, not moving his eyes from the window.

"For the love of God Jack, tell me what's going on!" Bobby yelled more loudly than necessary. He was frustrated and quickly loosing whatever little bit of patience he still had. Jack knew Bobby was getting angry, but this wasn't how he planned on telling him. Not on the side of the highway in a car.

"Is that why? You haven't told I mean? Because I've slept with men for money? Because I only do that when I have to. You know, when I don't have any money. It's not like we can stay somewhere for free and…" Jaime trailed off, knowing he was sounding like a moron. It all made sense now and he couldn't see why he hadn't noticed this before. Of course he was ashamed of him. He was a prostitute.

"No. No! Jaime...you know that's not it. You know I'm not ashamed of you. I just…" Jack tried to explain his reasoning, but it seemed like both Jaime and Bobby were right. He should have told everyone by now. He just didn't know how.

"Jack?" Bobby pleaded, sounding desperate. Jack finally gave in. They were right. It was time.

"Sabrina…she's my mom Bobby," Jack admitted, trying to ignore the shocked look his older brother gave him.

"The kid she told you about…the one in foster care," Jack continued, but Bobby was shaking his head.

"Shit. No…shit that can't…I mean…I slept with your mom?" Bobby finally asked, feeling both stupid and disgusted. He should have seen this all along. Sabrina's shock towards seeing Jack. Jack knowing Jaime. Sabrina taking off so quickly. He should have known.

"You didn't know," Jack told him as if he were reading his mind. Bobby continued to shake his head.

"I should have. I should have known. It was so fucking obvious," Bobby said to himself. Bobby was feeling so many things at once. Anger at Sabrina and Jack for not telling him sooner. Sadness that Jaime had went through so much shit. Guilt that he could have possibly been this kid's father all along.

Jaime on the other hand was filled with guilt, shame, and devastation. He mother hadn't given a shit about him. Bobby wouldn't want to share a home or a life with a prostitute. And Jack still hadn't said it. Hadn't admitted that he was his brother. He would admit that Sabrina was his mother, and while that obviously meant that Jaime was his brother, he hadn't been willing to say it aloud. It was obvious that he was a fuckup. He didn't deserve to call anywhere home.

Jack and Bobby were pulled out of their trances by the sound of the back car door opening, and the sight of Jaime running across the busy highway.

"Shit!" Jack screamed, immediately taking off after him. It seemed to Jack that he could hear his brother's bones crushing long before he saw the car slam Jaime's body into the pavement. Jack screamed again, running to where Jaime was bleeding. The car swerved, hit its brakes, and came to a stop.

Bobby didn't hear anything. Not Jack's screaming. Not the other drivers calling for help. Not the people on their cell phones dialing 9-1-1. All he could notice was Jaime's body lying in an unnatural position.

And how for the first time, Bobby thought Jaime really did look like him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Jaime isn't gay- thought I'd get that out of the way. Sorry for the delay, and please excuse any grammar errors. I've been so busy. Thanks to everyone who's still reading this.


	11. The Talk

The Bridges we Burn

Chapter 11: The Talk

They stabilized Jaime and took him out of the Intensive Care unit after eight painful hours of surgery. Regardless of the "good news" the doctors said he would still be under twenty-four hour watch. He was going to pull through, the doctor had told them, the watch was just to be on the safe side. Jack had muttered something about better safe than sorry but Bobby wasn't paying him a whole lot of attention. Bobby hadn't paid much attention to anybody or anything since the accident. All he could think about was the sound Jaime's bones made when being crushed by the speeding car.

The car that had technically done nothing wrong, their lawyer had reminded them. While the driver had been nice enough to come to the hospital with them and fill out paper work, he was, by law, the innocent party. Jaime, the stupid fucker, had been the one who ran his ass out in front of the speeding vehicle. Bobby shook his head as if it would help to clear it.

He had slept with Jack's mother. He had possibly fathered a child to Jack's mother, and now that child was in the hospital for attempting to commit suicide. While the accident had been declared as nothing more than just that, Bobby knew what Jaime's real intentions had been when he jumped out of their car. And they didn't involve waking up in a hospital, or anywhere else for that matter.

And that's what scared Bobby the most. Because Bobby knew that if he was completely honest with himself, he would have to admit that he cared about Jaime. A lot. And regardless of what the paternity test results were, he wasn't sure he wanted Jaime to leave.

"Bobby! I came as soon as I heard," Sabrina ran down the hospital hallway, panting. Bobby didn't want to deal with her at the moment. Or ever really. Not after the conversation that had led them to where they were now. He watched her walk towards him, limping slightly and keeping her head tilted to the left as to make her black eye less noticeable, and for the first time he saw Jack written all over her face. He saw him in her body movements and her antics. How could he have missed it?

"Don't look at me like that Bobby Mercer. It's my life and my business so just…just shove off," Sabrina said without the cold sting he was used to hearing. She sounded worried, stressed, and tired. Well, her son was holed up in a hospital after being hit by a car, he reminded himself.

"I wasn't looking at you like…well, like however you thought I was looking at you like. I was just thinking," Bobby answered. He knew he would have to confront her about being Jack's mother sooner or later, but at the moment he just didn't have the energy. He was afraid he would get too accusing. Get too angry and that wouldn't help anything.

"How is he?" She asked, ignoring his answer and plopping down into one of the hospital chairs. Bobby wasn't really sure how to answer that question. Technically, he was doing well. Pretty damn good actually considering the circumstances. But he hadn't talked to the boy since his marathon across the interstate and so emotionally….he wasn't sure how the boy was.

"The doc said he'll live," Bobby finally settled with, sounding much colder than he meant to. Sabrina paid him no mind as she stared off into space and grit her teeth together. A habit that she had that Jack had inherited. It always drove Bobby crazy.

"Where's Jack?" Sabrina asked more to herself than to him. Bobby looked around and noticed for the first time that Jack wasn't in the waiting room with him. He shrugged, then realized Sabrina wasn't looking at him.

"Don't know. Must have went for coffee or something," Bobby mused. Sabrina gave him a cock-eyed look, then turned in her seat to face him.

"Bobby…do you know why I left you?" Sabrina startled him by asking. Bobby really didn't have an answer to the question that had gnawed at him since the time she had took off without so much as saying goodbye. "I left you because this wasn't the kind of life you were meant to have. I'm sure you thought I was slut and a bitch and every other horrible name you could think of and you…well you deserve to have thought that and still think that now if you choose. Actually it might make things easier…for everyone…if you continue to believe that way. But I left for you, Robert. I left because you were falling in love with me and no one, especially not someone like you, deserves to fall in love with a woman like me."

Bobby stared at her like she had two heads, opening and closing his mouth without knowing how to answer her sudden rampage.

"You…you left for me? That this is biggest pile of shit I think I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Bri! And you've been known to tell big piles of it, let me tell ya!" Bobby nearly shouted. The angry glint that Bobby always found strangely sexy returned to Sabrina's eyes, and even black and blue Sabrina looked like the strong woman Bobby knew she was.

"You just- you wait one minute Robert Mercer! If you don't want to listen to what I have to say- fine! If you don't believe me, that's your problem! But don't you dare call me a liar! 'Cause if I have been one thing to you, Bobby, it's honest," She responded back vehemently. Bobby couldn't prevent the loud, sarcastic, laugh that left his lips.

"Honest?! _You_, honest? First you up and leave me without a 'see ya later' or 'I don't think this is going to work out Bobby' and ah-! You can say it was 'for me' and all that bullshit but that doesn't change the fact that you left. Then, you return years later with a kid…that you claim is mine…and then you leave him and me- again! Then, I find out that you're my kid brother's mother!" Bobby stopped at the surprised look on Sabrina's face, then stood up and started pacing in front of her.

"Oh yes, Sabrina, I know all about your previous son that was in foster care all those years. Imagine how shocked I was when I found out I had fucked my brother's mother! I mean, Jerry Springer, here we come!" Bobby took in a deep breath, marveling in Sabrina's openmouthed shock. For once the bitch has nothing to say, Bobby smirked.

"And, I'll have you know…this…_Justin_ man! He's not getting near Jaime! He's not even laying eyes on him so you can just…tell that bastard that he can go to hell!" Bobby shouted, then stopped at his own words. Where had that come from? To his horror, Sabrina actually smiled, then had the audacity to laugh.

"You're jealous!" She accused after recovering. Bobby shook his head.

"I'm not…jealous! I'm just," Bobby started but was cut off by Sabrina.

"You so are! You're jealous of Justin. You don't want him to pick him up because you know that you like Jaime. You don't want Jaime to leave with him," Sabrina said without menace. She seemed happy but unsurprised. Bobby stopped pacing and sat back down in the seat with a huff.

"No…I just…well, I think since Jaime and Jack are brothers that it would be better…you know…" Bobby stated logically. Sabrina grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Bobby I knew you'd change your mind! He's so much like you and I kept saying, 'just give it time, he'll love him before ya know it'! And I was right!" Sabrina exclaimed. Bobby drew back at the word 'love'. That's not the impression he had meant to send.

"Sabrina…I uh…you know, I like the kid. I'll admit that. He's cool…for a kid. But I didn't say I was gonna be his father. You know I can't be his father. I can't even take care of myself and my kid brothers," Bobby tried to explain, but Sabrina cut him off by slapping his head and then giving him a hug.

"Shut the fuck up Bobby. Everyone knows you're not as cold-hearted as you make yourself out to be," She whispered. Bobby glared at her, not bothering to hug her back. They broke apart quickly to the sound of Jack clearing his throat.

"So uh…I had always heard that tragedy brings people together but um…" Jack started, a smile playing at his lips. Bobby held his hand up.

"Not another word Little Brother," Bobby said threateningly. Jack smirked and tossed him a soda.

"Thought you might be thirsty," Jack answered, taking a seat beside Bobby. He had been sitting no longer than two minutes when a doctor strolled into the waiting room.

"Are any of you the parents of Micah James Wood?" The doctor asked. Both Sabrina and Bobby stood up, looked at each other, then Bobby cleared his throat and quickly sat down. The doctor looked at the two of them, then shrugged.

"He's awake now. He's asked to see his father."

It's been so long I know! Anyone still reading this?


	12. Another Mercer

**Chapter 12**: Another Mercer

Bobby didn't know what to say to Jaime and for a minute or so the two of them sat in an awkward silence, not really sure where to begin.

"I'm glad you're okay," Bobby said, playing it safe. He figured he couldn't go wrong with a simple, honest statement such as that. Jaime shrugged.

"I didn't mean that I thought you were my father or anything," Jaime answered back, surprising Bobby. Bobby had expected many responses such as 'thanks' or 'that makes one of us' but that….that just took the cake.

"Uh…"Bobby answered before being cut off by Jaime's hand waving through the air lackadaisically, as if swatting at something only he could see.

"I mean what the doctor said. I had to tell him you were my father in order for him to let me see you. You know…family only. That kind of thing," Jaime explained, suddenly becoming interested in the hospital gown they had him in. Bobby nodded, finally understanding what Jaime was getting at. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Your mom's outside," Bobby told him, looking at the teen for some kind of reaction. He got none. "Jack's outside too. Angel and Jerry said they'd come when they could." Jaime wasn't really sure what kind of response Bobby was expecting to this display of information, but he couldn't help the sting that formed behind his eyes. Of course, he wasn't about to let the older man see how much his concern, as well as his mother's and Jack's, comforted him. He shook it off quickly. It was never good to get emotional.

"Have you heard anything from Sweet and his men recently?" Jaime asked, but Bobby was having none of it. He recognized well Jaime's tactic, since it was one of his own personal favorites. Avoiding uncomfortable topics.

"Jaime, look…this whole thing with your mom and me…if I had known…"Bobby suddenly found himself at a loss for words. If he had known what? That Jack was Sabrina's son? That Sabrina was pregnant when she left? He would have done what? Jaime shifted uncomfortably on the hospital bed, not liking the direction the conversation was going. He understood that his trip across the highway was stupid. That it was melodramatic and that he could have caused a lot more damage than what had been done. But that didn't mean he wasn't ashamed. Ashamed of what he and his mother had done to Sweet and his guy back at the hotel. Ashamed of his mother's fleeing behavior. Ashamed of how the paternity test could come back in less than two days. Jaime almost wished that he hadn't of woke up. Almost.

"Bobby, you did nothing wrong. You got into a relationship with a pathological liar who can't stay in one place with the same man for longer than a few months. A woman who is addicted to drugs, alcohol, and abusive men. Sabrina….my mom is a good woman. But she's selfish. In the end it's all about what is going to benefit her. No one else matters. Not to her. Not in the end," Jaime said with a steady voice and those godforsaken blank eyes. Bobby stared into them wondering what it must be like to not know who your father is. To have a mother who was always running.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea to drug Al and take the money. There was a shit ton of it too…money I mean. Mom said it would help us get out of the hell we'd been living in. Promised that we could stay in one place and I could go to school. She said Sweet didn't need it anyway because he had a lot of money and all and I….I guess I just thought it was a good idea. It seemed like one at the time. But then everything happened…all of this and I guess it caught up with us. And Mom did what she does best. She ran off," Jaime explained, though it seemed as if he wasn't really even talking to Bobby, but to himself. Bobby rubbed a hand across his face, knowing Sweet wouldn't leave the kid alone until the money was paid back. Or he was gotten rid of.

"Look kid, you just let me handle Sweet. You have enough problems to deal with," Bobby answered. He knew he, Angel and Jerry were gonna have to take him out sooner or later. But right now he had more pressing matters to deal with. Jaime nodded appreciatively and visibly relaxed. He already knew from the short time that he had known the man that when Bobby Mercer said he'd take care of something, he meant it.

"Jaime…I was wondering," Bobby began, but quickly lost his courage and trailed off. Jaime waited patiently for him to continue. Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, see, your mother and I were talkin' about how we thought it'd be good and all for you and Jack to stay in touch, you know, since you're brothers and all. And um…ah fuck it. I was wonderin' if you wanted to stay with us. I mean…live with us? Regardless of how the next two days turned out," Bobby finished.

Jaime smiled for the first time in forever and Bobby wouldn't admit how nice it was to see the boy happy. Jaime on the other hand, was both shocked and ecstatic by the invitation. In his mind so much was depending on the results of the test and to hear Bobby say that he could stay regardless of the outcome was more than relieving.

"Really? I mean, that would be sweet! I mean… "Jaime hesitated. "You're not just fucking with me are you?" Bobby laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Am I typically one to fuck with people?" Bobby replied. Jaime didn't answer but gave Bobby a knowing look.

"_Right_…don't answer that question."

-

The twenty-four watch went by with a massive amount of bickering, yelling, and threats by the hospital staff. By the end Bobby was sure the doctor would let Jaime go if it meant getting rid of the rest of them. Which was fine by all of them since none of them particularly liked hospitals.

Of course, with Jaime's accident not being entirely…accidental, they required that the boy see a psychiatrist, which didn't exactly sit well with Jaime.

"I'm not a fuckin' psychopath!" Jaime exclaimed, throwing himself down on the Mercers' couch with huff. He instantly regretted it though when his broken ribs protest the action.

"First of all, stop acting like little girl!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen, ignoring the glare he received from Jack, Sabrina, and Jaime. "It's not that bad. Second of all, apparently you are a 'fuckin' psychopath' since you're the one who ran your ass out in front of moving car. Which, by the way, will not happen again or I will personally beat the shit out of you." Jaime and Jack both rolled their eyes at the threat. It was Bobby's turn to huff now. Since when did his threats lose their validity? He was not going soft!

"So about Sweet…?" Jerry interrupted, kicking his shoes off and making his way into the living room with Jaime. Bobby sighed. He was not really in the mood to discuss the whole Sweet ordeal. Sabrina looked at her hands guiltily.

"Any chance you haven't spent the money?" Bobby asked her hopefully. She shook her head as expected.

"We'll get it worked out later I guess," Bobby answered. He knew later would actually have to be pretty damn soon, as Sweet was not one to make idle threats.

"So," Jerry said to Jaime, who stared back at him with questioning eyes. Just because Bobby accepted him didn't mean Jerry and Angel were going to be as willing. "I heard we're gonna have another Mercer?" Jerry smiled and Jaime couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't really imagined himself as a "Mercer" or even part of the family really.

"You think so?" He asked Jerry nervously. "You think I could actually…you know…be one of you guys?" Jerry shrugged and pretended to scrutinize him.

"Well, you can skate pretty damn well," Jerry answered with false seriousness. Jack laughed and Jaime stole a glance towards the kitchen where Bobby and Sabrina still stood awkwardly.

Jaime wasn't positive, but he could have sworn he saw Sabrina wink at Bobby, his hand lingering a little longer than necessary on her waist.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
